Promise
by Namakemono97
Summary: "Prometo que cuando tenga dieciocho iré a Cambridge y te buscaré". Ambos lo cumplieron pero los años ya habían borrado los pocos recuerdos de su infancia, por lo que la búsqueda se tornaría más difícil de lo que pensaban. Y pensar que habían estado todo el tiempo al lado del otro. M por futuras escenas
1. 0

Hola~ aquí yo de nuevo con una nueva historia~ esta es un HongIce puro y duro que ya tenía yo ganas. Este es algo raro... Angst/Confort y M, sí M, habrá escenas explícitas en este fic pero más adelante.

Y bueno, todos estáis acostumbrados a ver a Hong y Ice de adolescentes complicados yendo a secundaria. PUES AQUÍ NO. Aquí en el prólogo y en algunos flashbacks de los capítulos son niños de ocho añitos y en los capítulos normales son jóvenes de 18, aunque siguen siendo complicados, ya sabéis xD

¡Y dadle las gracias a mi beta Otps-dream! Que es el Isu de mi Hong, el Matt de mi Eli, el Sonny de mi Louis y el Saru de mi Misaki (?) resumiendo es mi todo xD

**Disclaimer: **No, Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Cambridge tampoco, obviamente.

* * *

**Prólogo. **

**Naive promise**

El orfanato. Ese lugar en el que confinan a niños, la mayoría sin un nombre ni apellido, y cuidaban de ellos hasta que una familia se interesaba en alguno de ellos y se iban.

Para todo niño huérfano el día en el que un joven matrimonio, que no podía tener hijos, se interesaba por él debía ser un día de alegría y celebración, pero… ¿qué pasaba con los amigos que habías hecho en el orfanato? Alejarte de ellos es algo triste, y hay que admitirlo. Por eso los más mayores evitaban hacer muchos lazos entre ellos, pero a los más pequeños les costaba entender el porqué debían guardar las distancias con los otros niños.

Eso les pasaba a Emil y Xian. Los dos habían entrado casi al mismo tiempo y con la misma edad, seis tiernos años. En seguida se habían hecho los mejores amigos, jugaban juntos, discutían juntos, peleaban juntos, comían juntos, ¡hasta dormían juntos! Es cierto que los dos tenían una forma extraña de demostrarse su amistad; a Xian, por ejemplo, le encantaba meterse con Emil y este siempre era rudo con el niño asiático; pero era indudable que el uno no podía vivir sin el otro.

Pasaron dos años juntos, pero para ellos fue casi una eternidad, una eternidad con el otro pasándolo bien y viviendo en la dulce inocencia de esas edades, inconscientes de que ya había familias interesadas en ellos.

En Emil se interesó una familia sueca, ya tenían adoptados a otros cuatro niños, pero tenían los medios suficientes para mantener a otro más y el pequeño Emil pudo conmover al matrimonio.

Xian despertó el interés de un matrimonio anglo-chino, que ya tenían un niño y una niña, pero escucharon la historia del pequeño y decidieron adoptarlo.

La asistenta social les dio la noticia a los dos niños que tardaron en asimilar la nueva realidad: tendrían que irse con sus nuevas familias y separarse, solo les quedaba una semana juntos.

Si antes de eso estaban todo el tiempo juntos, la semana que les quedaba lo estuvieron aún más. Ninguno quería que pasasen esos días, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se separasen? ¿Acabarían olvidándose el uno del otro? No podían permitirlo… tenían que volverse a ver.

-Eso es.-Dijo de repente Xian saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Es qué? –Le preguntó el albino.

-Vamos a hacer una promesa.-El ánimo del pequeño asiático iba mejorando a medida que hablaba.- Cuando vayamos a la universidad, tenemos que escoger la misma.

-¿Cuál?

-Una en Londres, esa de la que siempre habla la profe… Canbrix… o algo así.

-Es Cambridge.

-¡Esa! Tenemos que ir allí cuando seamos mayores y nos buscaremos, ¿Vale?

Emil lo pensó, en el fondo era buena idea.

-Vale.

-Extiende tu meñique.-Pidió Xian extendiendo el suyo.

Emil obedeció y Xian entrelazó ambos dedos.

-Prometo que cuando tenga dieciocho iré a… ¿cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

-Cambridge.

-Eso, a Cambridge y te buscaré.

-Yo también lo prometo…

-¡Y si no lo cumplimos nos comeremos un millón de agujas cada uno! –Xian ya sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Yo no pienso hacer eso!

-Es un pacto, tienes que hacerlo, sino no tiene gracia.

Y así acabó la semana, ambos niños se fueron con sus nuevas familias teniendo en mente el pacto que hicieron para volverse a encontrar dentro de diez años.


	2. 1

Aquí empieza la historia de verdad~

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos esos bishies son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Beta: **Otps-dream

Im Yong Soo es Corea del Sur, aunque creo que se le nota.

* * *

**1.**

**Kept Promise**

Su primer día… Dios, ¿es normal tener tantos nervios o solo los tenía por ser él? Nunca se le ha dado bien eso de socializar la verdad. Pero, eso tenía que cambiar, ¿no? Es decir, ya tenía dieciocho años, ya era un hombre serio y maduro, en teoría claro…

Además, había ido a esa universidad con un propósito: encontrar a su amigo de la infancia. Hasta ahí bien, pero solo recordaba su nombre, su cara se había ido borrando con los años de su memoria y ahora era solo un manchón con pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, demasiado largo para un chico. Y teniendo en cuenta que buscando en las listas de las clases había visto como a seis Xians… pues la cosa no mejoraba, y eso que solo eran las listas de sus asignaturas. ¿Quién le aseguraba a él que Xian haría la misma carrera que él? Es decir, de pequeño él quería ser profesor y Xian astronauta. Y ahora él estaba empezando la carrera de derecho y Xian… bueno, a saber si estaba allí… Han pasado diez años desde entonces, a lo mejor se había olvidado de la promesa y Emil, como un tonto, había seguido el plan a ciegas. Menos mal que era una buena universidad y no se arrepentía de haber llegado hasta ahí.

Después de mirar y apuntar por un buen rato el tablón con las asignaturas, donde y cuando eran, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse a su primera clase pero un rayo, más bien una persona que iba corriendo, chocó contra él cayendo los dos al suelo.

El chico, porque era un chico, con el que había chocado tenía rasgos asiáticos, cejas gruesas, pelo castaño hasta los hombros y los ojos oscuros, además de una cara de póquer inescrutable.

-¡Mierda! –gritó el albino al verse él y sus libros en el suelo, el golpe los había desperdigado a su alrededor, en seguida se puso a recogerlos.

-Como que lo siento.- Al parecer el otro iba con prisa, porque la disculpa la dijo cuando ya estaba retomando su carrera.

Emil se quedó recogiendo sus cosas. También andaba con prisa, pues había reunión para los nuevos alumnos en… dos minutos. Bien Emil, a ver cómo te las apañas para saber cómo llegar al salón de actos y luego llegar hasta él. ¿Quién había sido el idiota que se le había ocurrido hacer las universidades tan grandes?

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Xian corría y corría sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que acababa de pasar. Había chocado con un chico con el pelo raro, albino, y los ojos violáceos… Un momento, vuelve atrás Xian, ¿violáceos y pelo blanco? Eso le sonaba a alguien… Debe de ser importante, porque si no, no se estaría poniendo nervioso, pero no lograba recordar porque era eso tan importante.

Bueno, no importaba, ahora tenía que reunirse con su padre adoptivo y los demás alumnos recién llegados. Agradecía conocerse la universidad tan bien, pero eso no le quitaba el que ya llegaba tarde y apenas había desayunado. La culpa era de Mei por no despertarlo como prometió.

Cuando llegó al salón de actos su padre ya estaba esperándolo junto al resto del claustro y los asientos ya se iban llenando poco a poco.

Saludó a su padre con una inclinación de cabeza y tomó asiento en las primeras filas bajo la atenta mirada del mayor. Cualquiera se habría puesto nervioso si el catedrático de la universidad le mirase tan fijamente, pero Xian no, él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Su padre esperaba mucho de sus tres hijos, y él había sido el más rebelde, no solo por ser adoptado, sino también por ser el menor. Así que esos cuatro años iba a ser examinado con lupa.

Pero a él le daba igual.

La sala se terminó de llenar y los profesores empezaron su charla. La cual fue interrumpida a los pocos minutos de empezar, los suficientes para que Xian se planteara seriamente el sacar su reproductor de música y pasar del tema, por un muchacho de pelo blanco y ojos violetas.

Otra vez él.

¿De qué le sonaba su cara? Y ese nerviosismo… como si pudiera explotar en cualquier momento, esa actitud suya tan tímida y nerviosa que le hacía parecer torpe y vulnerable… definitivamente conocía a ese chico.

Quitando eso… solo su cara era todo un espectáculo de tonalidades de rojo.

Al llegar tarde todos los alumnos y los profesores se giraron a verlo, él solo deseaba pasar desapercibido y ya… Ahora por su cara desfilaban distintos tonos rosados y rojos de la vergüenza de llegar tarde y ser observado. Emil bajó la mirada y buscó asiento en un lugar algo apartado, la reunión siguió su curso y los alumnos se volvieron a centrar en la charla.

Todos salvo uno.

Como si no pudiera notarlo, no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que entró. Era el chico con el que había chocado hace un rato, ahora entendía porque tenía tantas prisas, pero ¿por qué lo miraba tanto? Le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

El albino trató de ignorarlo, pero su mirada era muy penetrante y le estaba costando trabajo. Entonces decidió mirarlo a él también, y eso que estaba varias filas por delante de él. El castaño no apartó la mirada tampoco, y eso se convirtió en una pelea de miradas, que ganó el asiático, ya que el albino en seguida se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Así estuvieron todo lo que duró la reunión de alumnos, por suerte ese día aún no tenían clases. Así los alumnos que vivían en el campus podían instalarse con tranquilidad.

Los padres adoptivos de Emil le habían acompañado hasta el condado de Cambridge con sus cosas para después poder instalarse en su cuarto.

Emil abrió la puerta, media habitación ya estaba ocupada pero ni rastro de su compañero. Pasó al cuarto con precaución y dejó sus cosas en la que parecía ser su cama, porque la otra ya estaba con las sabanas puestas y todo, y empezó a vaciar cajas. Libros, ropa, zapatos, más libros, su peluche de frailecillo, fotos de su familia… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía AHÍ su peluche de frailecillo? Ah, ya… Su "hermano mayor" Lukas, solo podía ser cosa suya, ya que fue un regalo de él y él fue quien insistió en que se lo llevara.

Emil suspiró y dejó el peluche en la caja para seguir sacando cosas justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Vamos Xian-Xian! ¡Tienes que ver mi habitación! –Una voz estridente irrumpió en la habitación.- Oh, vaya, este debe ser mi compañero.

Al oír "Xian" el corazón del nórdico casi dio un vuelco y se giró emocionado esperando encontrarse a cualquier persona menos a ÉL.

* * *

Bueno~ he escrito toda esta parrafada para dejaros con la intriga, sí~ bien por mí xD

Nada más que decir, casi, salvo que... ¿qué mejor compañero de cuarto que Yong? Vamos, ya quisiera yo compartir cuarto con él xD Ah, y MEil dice que es de Suecia porque le adoptó una familia sueca, pero en realidad nació en Islandia.

En el próximo capítulo aparecerá más gente y resolveremos la intriga (?)

_~¿Review para que Xian recuerde de una vez?~_


	3. 2

Etto... Buenas -.- sí, me he tardado en actualizar, pero he estado de exámenes y, cuando no, estaba enferma. Ahora también estoy enferma, pero terminé los exámenes así que me puse a trabajar ya que no hay prisa para recuperarme y estoy más relajada. Y bueno~ aquí va un cap que empecé en mi ratos libres en un cuaderno más viejo que yo (en serio, era de mi padre) y que terminé convaleciente en mi camita con mi té con miel y mi penicilina.

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos sabemos que Hetalia no es mío, pero lo recuerdo porque soy medio masoca (?) okno. Hetalia y todos esos bishonen adorables y violables (o violadores e.e) pertenecen a Hideaz (que por cierto actualizó hace algo el blog y OMG nosebleed).

**Beta: **Otps-dream

* * *

**2.**

**Forgot Promise**

-¡Hola! Soy Im Yong Soo, pero todos me llaman Yong. Soy de Corea del Sur, es un placer da-ze~.-El chico moreno se presentó ante un estupefacto Emil, por suerte eso le trajo a la realidad.

-Oh, eh… yo soy Emil Steilsson… de Suecia… e-encantado.

¡Clic! Otra vez había algo que le llamaba la atención de ese chico, su nombre… le sonaba de algo. Quitando eso, su forma de hablar le hacía ver aún más tímido que antes.

-¡Ah! Y él es Xian Wang, mi primo.-Les presentó Yong.- Parece muy serio y da miedo, pero en el fondo es un buen chico, da-ze~.

El susodicho inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, no es que fuera muy hablador en general.

-Nos hemos visto antes o algo así. Siento no haberte ayudado a recoger, pero llegaba tarde.

-¡Claro! ¡Tú eres el que ha llegado tarde! –Yong estalló en carcajadas.- ¡Nunca había visto al tío poner esa cara! ¡Ha sido divertidísimo, da-ze~!

-Uhm… -Emil desvió la mirada incómodo, no se sentía bien con "tanta" gente a su alrededor, y más si estos le recordaban el incidente del salón de actos.- Es que no sabía que había reunión y tampoco que la universidad era tan grande…

Bien, Emil, bien, ¿a cuento de qué les debes explicaciones? Idiota, idiota, idiota… Pero justo cuando Yong iba a comentar algo, seguramente una broma, alguien más irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Xian, Yong! –Gritó una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y aniñados rasgos asiáticos.- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡Yao y yo os estábamos buscando!

Emil suspiró aliviado, los nuevos ocupantes de la habitación habían desviado la atención de ellos.

-Le estaba enseñando mi cuarto, da-ze~.

-Y antes le enseñaba yo el mío o algo así.

Mientras Xian y Yong hablaban –más bien, discutían- con los recién llegados, Emil aprovechó para seguir colocando sus cosas, después iría a explorar la Universidad, para ahorrarse futuros retrasos como el de aquel día.

Pero el destino, que parecía tenerle manía al albino, quiso que el peluche de pingüino fraile que le había metido su hermano a traición en su maleta se callera del armario donde lo había escondido.

-¡Qué lindo-aru!

Emil miró al propietario de la voz –o propietaria, porque de verdad que parecía una mujer- al apurado. Él que intentaba parecer maduro y serio, le habían pillado unos desconocidos con un peluche.

-Esto… Gracias, supongo…-Esta vez se ahorró las explicaciones, no quería hablar de más, solo quería irse de aquella ruidosa habitación.

-¡Aru! ¡Si se ha sonrojado y todo! Tienes un compañero de cuarto muy lindo Yong Soo.

El albino maldijo mentalmente a su piel por ser tan pálida y mostrar sus emociones tan fácilmente. Desvió la mirada y volvió a guardar en maldito peluche bajo la atenta mirada de dos asiáticos que casi parecían mellizos.

La única chica de la habitación –en serio, ¿cómo se había colado en las habitaciones de chicos?- le observaba detenidamente, estudiándolo, y de vez de en cuando mirada de reojo a su hermano menor. Algo se formaba en su mente, y tenía avisar a Kiku de ello, pero primero tenía que asegurarse.

El chico lo miraba con su habitual expresión de aburrimiento, aunque se podía apreciar un brillo de interés en sus ojos. El comportamiento, el aspecto, hasta algunos gestos que hacía, le recordaban al alguien, además de que le parecía lindo como su hermano mayor había dicho.

Xian estaba intentando recordar cuando de repente Mei, su hermana mayor, le cogió y arrastró hasta colocarlo al lado de Emil. Ambos miraron a la chica extrañados. La asiática solo asintió satisfecha y esbozó una de las sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado, perdona. Yo soy Wang Mei, o Mei Wang, pero llámame Mei y mi hermano mayor es Yao. Somos los primos de Yong Soo y los hermanos de Xian, a los que ya conoces. ¡Es un placer!

-Igualmente.-Dijo Emil tratando de imitar la cara de póquer que tiene su querido hermano mayor Lukas.

Aunque ahora había pasado de ser alguien ajeno a la conversación de la familia asiática a ser el centro de ella. Al menos había descartado a ese Xian Wang, ya que tenía hermanos que se le parecían mucho, por lo que debían ser genéticos. No como en el caso de él y sus hermanos, al que más se parecía era a Lukas, pero todos eran rubios y él era albino, por no hablar del color de los ojos, la altura… demasiadas cosas en las que no coincidían, y eso que eran todos adoptados.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Cuando Emil intentó escaparse sin ser notado de la habitación, obviamente fue pillado, y cuando la familia supo que no conocía la universidad y que iba a explorar un rato, ellos se ofrecieron para enseñársela. Así fue cómo se enteró de que Mr. Wang, uno de los prefectos, era el padre de Yao, Mei y Xian, y de que ellos prácticamente se habían criado allí.

También descubrió que Yao hacía último año de Finanzas, Mei estaba en su segundo año de Producción Musical, y Yong y, para su desgracia, Xian empezaban derecho como él.

No sabía porque, pero la sola presencia del asiático le ponía de los nervios. Siempre se le quedaba mirando fijamente, además de que aprovechaba cualquier situación para bromear sobre él. Pero Yao –que, por cierto, tiene un complejo de hermano tremendo- en seguida le echaba una reprimenda.

Por el camino también se encontraron a un tal Kiku, primo proveniente de Japón de los Wang. Él y Mei, parecían buenos amigos, pues se pasaron toda la tarde cuchicheando mientras daban miradas "discretas" al albino.

Pero por lo general, la familia no desagradó a Emil. Fueron bastante agradables y cálidos con él, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer que el nórdico se sintiera del todo cómodo.

* * *

Cómo podéis ver, Xian es idiota y no recuerda nada y Mei y Kiku planean algo (podéis imaginároslo). Al próximo capítulo: Yong y Emil irán a buscar al (jodidamente sexy) idiota de Xian para ir los tres juntitos a clase. Por lo que aparecerán más personajes~ También iré informándome sobre las asignaturas que tiene la carrera de derecho para ver a quién meto de profesor (aviso: uno seguramente será Francis, ya explicaré porqué).

Cosas a aclarar:

-Sé que Emil es Islandia, pero recordad que es adoptado por lo que no vive en lo que sería "su país natal", y elegí Suecia porque creo que Su-san es el mayor de los nórdicos (no recuerdo bien)

-OK no me digan que cuando empezaron a ver Hetalia no confundieron a China con una chica, porque yo sí lo hice (triste :'3), por eso Emil también lo confunde al principio

Los reviews los contestaré por privado, a no ser que sean de algún guest. PERO AMBOS SE AGRADECEN. Y gracias por los reviews y los follows y los favoritos w me animáis

_~Reviews por los Asian 5 pls~_


End file.
